haelrahvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard FE
=About the Wizard= The Wizard is a front end program that greatly enhances your game play in Haelrahv. Some of the features of the Wizard front end include: *Multiple Window Interface allows text from the game to be sent to different windows *Command Line Recall allows you to recall up to 64 commands using the up and down arrows *Programmable Keyboard Macros allow you to "script" complex actions as simple keystroke commands *User-definable colors for text allow you to highlight text from the game in a variety of colors *Direction Keys for movement in all compass directions using the keyboard's numeric keypad *Graphical Status Displays of your health status, stamina, experience, and other important game data *User-definable settings for background color, foreground color, and font for each individual window *Quick Access Buttons to automate common in-game tasks that you do frequently =The Wizard Screen= The Game Window This is the main window where all game text is normally displayed. This is the only window that you must have open in order to play. Thoughts With this window open, all of the messages that come across via THINK or TRANSMIT appear here instead of in the Game window. Familiar When the Familiar windows is open, special messages such as LACAD security announcements will be shown to applicable players.. Pictures Some areas of the game are supported by artwork that illustrates the area. If there is artwork for the room you are in, it will be displayed here. Opening and Arranging Windows You can open as many or as few of the windows as you like. Open windows by selecting the window name from the WINDOW menu at the top of the screen. You can resize windows and arrange them on the screen however you like using standard Windows mouse controls. You can even "hide" windows behind other windows. For example, if you do not want to be bothered with Arrival messages at all, then simply open the Arrivals window and them move the Game window to be on top of it. Changing the Appearance of Windows You can change the appearance of each of the windows. You can modify the background color, the foreground color, and modify the font style. To do this, either left-click on the small diamond that appears in the upper left corner of the window, or right-click anywhere inside the body of the window. This also allows you to minimize or close windows, and you can also copy the contents of the window to the clipboard. Other Features on the Screen There are some other important features on the screen. These features give you information about your character and your surroundings. The Hands Display The Hands Display shows what is in your left hand and right hand, and what spell if you have prepared, if any. The Direction Display The Direction Display shows what compass directions lead out of the room. On the left are arrows pointing up and down with a dot between them. These indicate the directions up, down and out. On the right is a compass rose. This indicates the eight cardinal compass directions. A exit is indicated by a bright yellow arrowhead. The Health Display This display shows your current levels of Health, Focus, and Stamina Points. The Status Display The Status Display shows the current state of your mind in regards to Field Experience saturation. As you become saturated with Field Experience, the indicator moves up. The Roundtime Display This display shows your current roundtime, and spell casting roundtime. Be aware that this display may get out of sync with your real roundtime. The only absolute measure of roundtime is the message that you get in the Game window. This display is just an aid to help you manage roundtime. The Command Buffer At the bottom of the screen is the Command Buffer. This is where you type in game commands. Quick Action Buttons Next to the Command Buffer is a collection of Quick Action Buttons. They have the default function of: *Equip Your Weapon *Equip Your Shield *Look in Your Container *Un-equip Your Weapon *Un-equip Your Shield You can change the details of these commands by pulling down the CONFIGURATION menu and selection OPTIONS. Select the "Inventory Names" tab, and then type in whatever commands you want to have controlled by these buttons. =Built In Keystroke Commands= The Wizard FE has some built in keystroke commands that perform special functions. Control-Enter This repeats the last command you typed in. ALT-Enter This repeats the second to last command you typed in. Keypad-Enter This is the same as Control-Enter, and repeats the last command you typed in. Up Arrow This recalls the command history and allows you to scroll back (up) through that history. Down Arrow This recalls the next command in the command history. Page Up This scrolls the active window back one line. Page Down This scrolls the active window down one line. Shift-Page Up This scrolls the active window back one page. Shift-Page Down This scrolls the active window down one page. Escape This clears the input line, and takes all windows out of scroll-back mode. Control-Tab This steps through the open windows, selecting each one in turn as the active window. The keys on the numeric keypad also have special functions that are built in. =Options on the Menu Bar= The FILE menu Open Log File This option allows you open a log file which records what happens in the game. The log file that is created is a simple text file. Close Log File This option closes a log file that is currently open. Auto-Log Each Session Selecting the option causes the Wizard to automatically log everything each time you play. Caution: If you play a lot, log files can become very large. Run Notepad This option runs Windows Notepad. Resync Communications If your Wizard gets out of sync with the game, then select this option. Under most circumstances this will fix the synchronization problem. Exit Select this option to quit playing and close the Wizard. The EDIT menu Cut Copy Clear Paste These are the standard Windows editing tools. The CONFIGURATION menu Options Settings This tab allows you to modify a variety of Wizard settings. Mark the ones you want to have active by placing a check in the box next to that setting. Echo Commands Locally: Will echo any command you enter back to your Game window. Compress Incoming Linefeeds: If this option is checked, Wizard will try to compress the screen display as much as possible by removing blank lines. For example, with this checked: > So-and-so just coughed. Someone else just went east. > would instead display as: >So-and-so just coughed. Someone else just went east. > Show Status Prompt: If on, this switch tells Wizard to emulate the game's "status" prompt, with the following indicators used: ! bleeding W webbed I invisible K kneeling P lying down s sitting S stunned H hidden J joined (following someone) U unconscious D diseased P poisoned R in a round time For example, if your prompt looked like this: !JD> it would mean you are bleeding, following someone, and diseased. Hopefully you won't soon see the other possible prompt, which is: DEAD> Show Cursor in Game Screen: If this option is checked, the Wizard will always display a '_' character at the end of the last line displayed to the Game window (only). Only Check for Highlights In Game Window Normally, the Wizard checks your "User-Defined Highlights List" (and Names) for text that goes to ANY window. If this checkbox is turned on, Wizard will not color any message that goes to another window. Use Script Selection Dialog When you select the "Edit (or Execute) a Script" command, the Wizard normally displays the standard Windows "Open a File" dialog box, since the Wizard fully supports the use of long filenames. However, if you turn this option on, the Wizard will instead use its own dialog box to show what scripts are available, along with showing the script's "description" that can appear on the first line of the script. (eg: #Script for walking from Hearthstone Manor to Warfs) Squelch Sounds: If this option is checked, the Wizard will not play any sounds. This is nice for when you're ..umm.. "testing" things at work or anywhere else you don't want sounds to be played. Ignore Yells: If selected, the Wizard will filter out any "so and so yells" messages. Compress Thoughts: If you turn this on, and you don't have a "Thought Window" open, the Wizard will compress the normally 2-line thought messages in the Game window to a single line message. Honor NumLock: If you turn this flag on, and NumLock is currently on, the keypad keys will act as a normal number pad. In other words, you can then use the NumLock key to toggle between numeric keypad and directional movement. Inventory Names This tab controls the function of the Quick Action Buttons in the lower right corner of the screen. Paths This tab records where other Wizard component files are located on your computer. Macro Keys This option allows you to define macros. Macros are simply a short line of text that you can activate with a single keystroke. Simply select the text box for the key that you wish to define a macro for, and enter the text that you want to have typed for you when you press that key. See: Defining and Using Macro Keys. Text Strings The Wizard allows you to highlight or color incoming text. You can add to, delete, or modify those settings here. See also: The Wizard FE Highlight Strings Default Text These are the settings for the various text that the Wizard must display. You can change the color of these strings, but you cannot add to or delete them. Strings These are strings that you want to have specially marked. For example, you may want every line that contains the phrase "just bit the dust" to be highlighted in red. Names These are the names of other characters. By highlighting their names, you can more easily keep track of friends, and enemies. Characters Many players have more than one character, or play more then one game. You can define a unique set-up for the Wizard for each character. Simply enter a name for the "Character Profile" and then adjust the Wizard settings to be what you want them to be while using that profile. You can switch between profiles simply by selecting a different profile from this list. These profiles only determine the appearance of the Wizard FE. They do not affect the function or abilities of your character(s). You may have as many different profiles as you want you have, regardless of the number of character you play. The DRAGGING menu You may get into situations where you need to drag an object or another character for a long distance. Use this menu to enter the name of the object or character. Then, when you move using the number keypad, you will drag instead of just moving. The SCRIPTS menu This menu allows you to create, modify and execute scripts written for the Wizard FE. See the help section on Scripting for the Wizard . The WINDOW menu This menu allows you top open, close and arrange the Wizard windows. The HELP menu This is the standard Help menu for the Wizard. =See Also= *The Wizard FE Highlight Strings *Defining and Using Wizard FE Macro Keys *Scripting for the Wizard FE Category:Getting Started